Seven Things
by Hao85
Summary: Asuka tiene que escribir siete cosas que quisiera decirle a alguien. Songfic de la cancion 7 things de Miley Cyrus


Dio un largo suspiro y miro la hoja que tenia enfrente, no podia creer que de tarea le dieran algo asi.. algo tan tonto.. "escribe 7 cosas que necesites decirle a alguien" como se notaba que estaban a fin de año y el profesor no sabia que hacer para mantenerlos enfocados hasta el final de los examenes.. Suspiro nuevamente y comenzo a pensar sobre quien tendria que escribir, estaba sin saber a quien tenia que decirle algo, pues ellla siempre era muy directa y decia todo en la cara, poara cuando se acordo que lo tenia a el que nunca le podia decir nada por miedo a "romperlo" al decir algo demasiado fuerte.. el...

**I probably shouldn't say this (Probablemente no debria decirlo)**

**But at times I get so scared (Pero por momentos me da mucho miedo)**

Tenia miedo de decir lo que pensaba, pero quizas esa era la mejor manera de que la escuchara sin que el sientiera que lo estaba lastimando.

**When I think about the previous (Cuando pienso en la previa)**

**Relationship we shared (Relacion que compartimos)**

Se puso a pensar en el momento en que lo habia conocido, todo habia comenzado en aquel barco, como le habia parecido un inutil, pero a la vez lo veia bastante capaz de hacer todas las cosas despues de todo el era el tercer elegido y por algo lo habrian elegido, verdad?

**It was awesome but we lost it (Era genial, pero la perdimos)**

**It's not possible for me not to care (No es posible para mi no preocuparme)**

Al principio todo habia sido tan perfecto, ella no lo soportaba y no tenia que hacer nada parfa no demostrarlo, pero en aquel ultimo tiempo ella habia comenzado a sentir distintas cosas por el y ahora su vida estaba armada por tener wque finjir odio y esconder su rencor hacia si misma por tener que seguirlo tratado de aquella manera.

**And now we're standing in the rain ( Y ahora estamos parados bajo la lluvia)**

**But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear (Pero nada va a cambiar hasta que no escuches..)**

**My dear(mi querido.)**

Todo lo que habian pasado juntos, las peleas, la vida dia a dia.. y ahora pensadolo mejor no lo odiaba, de hecho sentia ese extraño sentimiento por el que en su vida nunca habia sentido nisiquiera por Kaji.. era eso acaso amor? Pero como podia amar a alguien tan pedante, alguien tan tonto, tan necio, tan.. querido por ella.

**The seven things I hate about you (Las siete cosas que odio de ti)**

**The seven things I hate about you(Las siete cosas que odio de ti)**

**Oh you (oh, tu)**

Las cosas que mas odiaba de el, pero que no odiaba de el, todo era molesto, desde su forma de comportarse y hasta la ropa que usaba no habia algo que se salvara y eso la ponia de tan mal humor.

**You're vain, your games (Tu vanidad, tus juegos)**

**You're insecure (Tu inseguridad)**

**You love me, you like her (Me amas, te gusta ella.)**

Todos aquellos actos de los que el nisiquiera se saba cuenta, cuando intentaba demostrarse para sentirse mejor, sus 'juegos' mientras no sbaia que sentia por ella, si era atraccion, miedo o que demonios era, el hecho de que fuera tan inseguro, que le gustara ella pero a la vez pareciera que se interesaba por la primera elegida.

**You make me laugh (me haces reir)**

**You make me cry(me haces llorar)**

**I don't know which side to buy (no se con que lado quedarme)**

Las cosas buenas y las malas, las veces que decia cosas tontas y la hacia reir, las veces que heria su orgullo y la hacia llorar, ella nunca supo que lado era el que mas le gustaba si el fuerte o el debil y tonto.

**Your friends they're jerks (Tus amigos son tontos)**

**When you act like them (cuando actuas como ellos)**

**Just to know it hurts (solo por saber... duele)**

Y ni hablar de los amigos de este, uno mas idiota que el anterior y cuando el se juntaba con ellos.. era mejor nisiquiera pensarlo, y todas esas veces que le decvian cosas horribles, si ella le interesaba porque no los paraba?

**I wanna be with the one I know (quiero estar con el que conozco)**

Ella queria estar con el chico que a ella le gustaba, no sabia como tenia que ser, queria que el se decidiera a ser de una manera y asi ella podria decidir si le gusta o no.

**And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do (y la septima cosa que mas odio que tu haces es..)**

**You make me love you (hacerme amarte)**

Y lo que mas odiaba en el, sin duda lo que mas le molestaba era, que apesar de todo la hicera quererlo.

**It's awkward and silent (es molesto y silencioso)**

Ella nunca encontraba las palabras indicadas para decirle, el le parecia tan fragil que no sabia como debia de hablar para no romperlo, pero por momentos queria decirle tantas cosas, que madurara, que cambiara, que hiciera lo que el quisiera, que dejara de hacer las cosas porque los demas se lo dicen. Ella no podia querer a alguien que fuera asi.

**As I wait for you to say (mientras espero a que digas)**

**What I need to hear now (lo que necesito escuchar ahora)**

**Your sincere apology (tu sincera disculpa)**

A pesar de todo ella se sentia ofendida, ella sentia que el le habia quitado lo mas importante, le habia quitado su poder de decidir, al sentirse atraida por el.. ella no podia elegir lo que sentia su corazon por lo que creia que el le debia una disculpa, despues de todo el siempre estaba disculpandose, que le molestaria una vez mas?

**When you mean it I'll believe it (cuando te refieras lo creere)**

**If you text it I'll delete it (si lo escribes lo eliminare)**

Si se lo decia en la cara sabria lo que le pasa, podria comprender lo que sentia, en cambio si solo se lo escribia o se lo decia de tal manera que no fuera directa tendria que matarlo.

**Let's be clear (Seamos claros)**

**Oh, I'm not coming back (Oh, no voy a volver a atras)**

Despues de todo no importaba que ella se guardaria sus sentimientos, nunca le diria lo que siente a el, era demasiado tonto como para comprender siquiera, no se lo podia decir tendria que guardarselo por siempre dentro.

**You're taking seven steps here (Estas tomando siete paso de aqui)**

Su orgullo una vez mas la hacia alejarse.

**The seven things I hate about you (Las siete cosas que odio de ti)**

**You're vain, your games(Tu vanidad, tus juegos)**

**You're insecure (Tu inseguridad)**

**You love me, you like her (Me amas, ella te gusta)**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry (Me haces reir, me haces llorar)**

**I don't know which side to buy (No se con que lado quedarme)**

**Your friends they're jerks (Tus amigos son unos tontos)**

**When you act like them (Cuando actuas como ellos)**

**Just to know it hurts (solo por saber...duele..)**

**I wanna be with the one I know (quiero estar con el que conozco.)**

**And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do (Y la septima cosa que mas odio que haces es..)**

**You make me love you (Hacerme amarte.)**

Y nuevamente todos los recuerdos de las cosas tontas que el hacia la ponian de mal humor, no podia creer que existirar siquiera una persona como el.

**And compared to all the great things (Y comparado con las grandes cosas)**

**That would take too long to write (Que tomarian demasiado tiempo escribir)**

**I probably should mention the seven that I like (Probablemente deberia mencionar las siete que me gustan.)**

Entonces penso.. si le decia esas cosas de una sola vez romperia el corazon del pobre chico en pedazos por lo que se le ocurrio escribir tambien las siete cosas que mas le gustaban de el.

**The seven things I like about you (Las siete cosas que me gustan de ti)**

**Your hair, your eyes (Tu pelo, tus ojos)**

**Your old Levis(Tus viejas levis)**

Las cosas que le gustaban de el.. de hecho... que era lo que le hacia hecho sentir algo por el?

Su cabello, sus ojos, su forma de vestir unica y sin comparacion, todas esas pequeñas cosas de las que nadie se da cuenta si no mira con los ojos de la manera correcta.

**When we kiss I'm hypnotized (Cuando nos besamos quedo hipnotizada)**

El beso que se habian dado y que tuvo que fingir que habia odiado.

**You make me laugh, you make me cry (Me haces reir, me haces llorar)**

**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy (Pero supongo que los dos lados tengo que aceptar)**

HAcerla reir y llorar? bueno, era mejor que que no le hicera sentir nada, el tenia asi el poder de manejarla de alguna manera, de manejar sus emociones.

**Your hand in mine (Tu mano en la mia)**

**When we're intertwined (Cuando estamos entrelazados)**

**Everything's alright (Todo esta bien.)**

Cuando estaban juntos, todo parecia ir mejor, los problemas desaparecian y cuando el no estaba, todo parecia tan oscuro y diferente, se sentia tan sola cuando el no estaba.

**I wanna be with the one I know (quiero estar con el que conozco)**

Ella queria realmente estar con el, perosu orgullo tenia que ser pisoteado para ello, y no estaba segura de que estaba preparada para algo asi,. o si lo estaba? Podria hacerlo? si quiera estar con el, y si queria tendria que hacerlo.

**And the seventh thing I like the most that you do (Y la septima cosa que mas que gusta que haces es..)**

**You make me love you (Hacerme amarte)**

Y lo mas importante de todo, despues de todos esos sentimientos encontrados ella sabia una cosa, que realmente, el la hacia amarlo.


End file.
